Jonas and the New Memory
by deep0green0eyes
Summary: Jonas receives a powerful memory that changes the way he sees Fiona.


Jonas and the New Memory

Jonas and the New Memory

Jonas was walking to the Annex to see the Giver, like he does every day. But today, he had something different on his mind. His stirrings were becoming more and more powerful. Since he had become the new receiver, he couldn't take his pills to stop them. And he felt a need to talk to the Giver about some recent changes. He was having a reoccurring dream about Fiona. In the dream, they were working in the house of the old, and in the bathing tubs. For some reason, Jonas was trying to convince Fiona to remove her tunic. He didn't understand why, he only knew that he always woke up with a powerful emotion. And sometimes, his male organ would stand up. It felt odd, and painful. But he liked how it felt to hold and stroke it when this happened. He knew he should tell the Giver.

He walked in to the Giver's living quarters. "Giver," He said nervously. " I- I have been having these strange occurrences." The Giver didn't even look up from his book. He just grunted as if to say, "Go on." Jonas proceeded. " Well. I don't know why, but I have been having these… feelings. Sometimes, like when I'm dreaming I'll want to be with Fiona. But- I want her to be naked. And I makes my male organ stand up." The Giver put his book down. "Jonas," he began. "This is hard to explain. Oh, I knew this time would come. Well, when you start to become and adult, changes happen. Your body is telling you that you want to have sex."

Sex? Jonas had no clue what he was talking about. "I don't understand." Jonas said. The Giver responded, "Of course you don't. Since the sameness, only the birthmothers have to worry about that. Come over here. I'll give you a memory" Jonas laid down. He was confused, and didn't know what to expect. The Giver placed his hands on Jonas' back. The memory started to take place.

He saw a woman. She was young. Maybe a twenty. She was lying on a bed, wearing a very small black dress. It looked very soft. It exposed her legs. Jonas felt something. A word came to him. "_Desire_." A man walked in. He smiled at her. She sat up. The man walked over and sat next to her. He placed his hands at the end of her gown. He then lifted it above her head. She was bare. She gave an embarrassed giggle and lay back down on the bed. Her body fascinated Jonas. He couldn't help but to stare. Her female organs were so different from his own. Between her legs was a crease. It gave Jonas that feeling. Below her shoulders were beautiful lumps. A word came to him. "_Breasts_." Jonas loved that they were big. For some reason it made him love them more.

The man took off his robe. Jonas felt embarrassed and slightly angry that the man's male organ was bigger than his own. The woman put her fingers on the crease between her legs and opened it. At the same time, she began to rub her breasts. The man's organ stood up like Jonas' had. Then he did something shocking and wonderful. He started to put his organ inside of the woman's crease. Jonas felt warmness in his own male organ. The woman groaned. The man put his organ further in, and made the woman let out small, breathy screams. He continued to pull his organ in and out, in and out. They were both enjoying it. The woman then pulled away from his male organ, and lay on her stomach. She scooted over towards his stomach, and put his male organ in her mouth. She put it further and further into her mouth, and started to cough. Jonas saw her face make a sucking motion. It was wonderful to Jonas, and he wished he were the man. All of a sudden, he was back in the Giver's living quarters.

Jonas realized he was slightly sweaty and that his male organ was standing up very tall. It hurt, and he wanted to hold it, but he didn't, because the Giver would see. He looked out the window. It was getting dark. He didn't realize how long it had been. He hurried home, and went straight to his room. Jonas let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he told the Giver. And he was glad he learned about sex. And his new knowledge made him want Fiona more.


End file.
